outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Season One/Minor characters
This page is for minor characters of Season One of the Outlander television series. There is not enough information known about them to warrant a separate article. Sassenach Army-Doctor-S01E01.jpg|'Army Doctor'. Played by David Elliot.|link=Sassenach Army-Nurse-S01E01.jpg|'Army Nurse'. Played by Clare Yuille.|link=Sassenach Soldier-1-S01E01.jpg|'Soldier 1'. Played by Andrew Still.|link=Sassenach Soldier-2-S01E01.jpg|'Soldier 2'. Played by Euan Cuthbertson.|link=Sassenach Wounded-Soldier-S01E01.jpg|'Wounded Soldier'. Played by Jack Eyers.|link=Sassenach Wounded-Soldier-2-S01E01.jpg|'Wounded Soldier 2'. Played by Matthew Baxter.|link=Sassenach Royal Engineer private-S01E01.jpg|'Royal Engineer private'. Played by Mark Spiden.|link=Sassenach Castle Leoch (Episode) Scribe-S01E02.jpg|'Scribe'. Played by Colin Moncrieff.|link=Castle Leoch (Episode) William-Talbot.jpg|'William Talbot'. Played by Donald Gillies.|link=Castle Leoch (Episode) Fingal-Duncan.jpg|'Fingal Duncan'. Played by Donald Sinclair.|link=Castle Leoch (Episode) Clyde MacKenzie.jpg|'Clyde MacKenzie'. Played by Kenny Lindsay.|link=Castle Leoch (Episode) Kyle-S01E02.jpg|'Kyle'. Played by David MacKenzie.|link=Castle Leoch (Episode) Malcolm-S01E02.jpg|'Malcolm'. Played by Artair Donald.|link=Castle Leoch (Episode) Dolina.jpg|'Dolina'. Played by Muireann Kelly.|link=Castle Leoch (Episode) Castle-Piper.jpg|'Castle Piper'. Played by Steven Blake.|link=Castle Leoch (Episode) The Way Out Tammas.jpg|'Tammas Baxter' is Mrs. Fitz's nephew who has taken ill. Claire saves his life when she realizes he has eaten a poisonous plant and gives him an antidote. Played by Daniel Kerr.|link=The Way Out Tanner-boy.jpg|'Tanner's Lad' is the boy sentenced to have his ear nailed to the pillory for theft. Played by Blair Cunningham.|link=The Way Out Mrs-Baxter.jpg|'Mrs. Baxter' is Mrs. Fitz's sister, and mother of the ill boy Tammas. Played by Lynsey-Anne Moffat.|link=The Way Out Niall-Drummond.jpg|'Niall Drummond'. Played by David McKay.|link=The Way Out Jeanie-Hume.jpg|'Jeanie Hume'. Played by Lucy Hollis.|link=The Way Out Shona-MacNeill.jpg|'Shona MacNeill' is Colum's chambermaid and the mother of a boy, Lindsay MacNeill, who died. Played by Nicola Clark.|link=The Way Out The Gathering Geordie.jpg|'Geordie' was a man who was killed by a bore, which had impaled him with its tusk. Played by Bryan Larkin.|link=The Gathering Iona-MacTavish.jpg|'Iona MacTavish' is a woman of Mrs. Fitz's acquaintance; they offer backhanded compliments to one another. Played by Diana Gabaldon.|link=The Gathering Rent Donalda-Gilchrist.jpg|'Donalda Gilchrist' is a woman who invites Claire to help with the wool waulking. Played by Valerie Edmond.|link=Rent Alastair.jpg|'Alastair'. Played by Tam Dean Burn.|link=Rent Marcus.jpg|'Marcus'. Played by Mark Kydd.|link=Rent Morag.jpg|'Morag'. Played by Linda Jane Devlin.|link=Rent Shirley.jpg|'Shirley'. Played by Belle Jones.|link=Rent Muriel.jpg|'Muriel'. Played by Kate Donnelly.|link=Rent Elderly-woman.jpg|'Elderly Woman'. Played by Eliza Langland.|link=Rent Torcall-Iverson.jpg|'Torcall Iverson'. Played by Robert Williamson.|link=Rent Beathan-Young.jpg|'Beathan Young'. Played by Martin Burns.|link=Rent The Garrison Commander Lord-Thomas.jpg|'Brigadier General Lord Thomas' is the commanding officer of the northern British Army.|link=The Garrison Commander Captain-Yates.jpg|'Captain Yates'. Played by Ian Dunn.|link=The Garrison Commander Lieutenant-Hughes.jpg|'Lieutenant Hughes'. Played by Matthew Steer.|link=The Garrison Commander Corporal-Hawkins.jpg|'Corporal Hawkins'. Played by Edmund Digby-Jones.|link=The Garrison Commander The Wedding Andrew-Gow.jpg|'Andrew Gow'. Played by Kevin Mains.|link=The Wedding Torin.jpg|'Torin'. Played by Frank Gilhooley.|link=The Wedding Edina.jpg|'Edina'. Played by Hilary MacLean.|link=The Wedding Mairi-S01E07.jpg|'Mairi'. Played by Rachel McReath.|link=The Wedding Isabella.jpg|'Isabella'. Played by Nina Gilhooly.|link=The Wedding Innkeeper.jpg|'Innkeeper'. Played by James Keenan.|link=The Wedding Innkeepers-Wife.jpg|'Innkeeper's Wife'. Played by Gowan Calder.|link=The Wedding Innkeepers-son.jpg|'Innkeeper's son'. Played by Rian Gordon.|link=The Wedding Both Sides Now Detective-Collins.jpg|'Detective Collins'. Played by John Wark.|link=Both Sides Now Sgt-McKinney.jpg|'Sgt. McKinney'. Played by Alan McHugh.|link=Both Sides Now Sally.jpg|'Sally'. Played by Olivia Morgan.|link=Both Sides Now Harry-S01E08.jpg|'Harry'. Played by James Groom.|link=Both Sides Now Arnold.jpg|'Arnold'. Played by Nicholas Aaron.|link=Both Sides Now Constable-Boyle.jpg|'Constable Boyle'. Played by Gerry McLaughlin.|link=Both Sides Now The Reckoning Private-McGinnis.jpg|'Private McGinnis'. Played by Graeme McKnight.|link=The Reckoning By the Pricking of My Thumbs Alexander-MacDonald.jpg|'Alexander MacDonald'. Played by James Young.|link=By the Pricking of My Thumbs Andrew-MacDonald.jpg|'Andrew MacDonald'. Played by Jim Sweeney.|link=By the Pricking of My Thumbs Neil-MacDonald.jpg|'Neil MacDonald'. Played by Andrew Rothney.|link=By the Pricking of My Thumbs Rob-MacDonald.jpg|'Rob MacDonald'. Played by Paul Tinto.|link=By the Pricking of My Thumbs The Devil's Mark Kilgore.jpg|'Kilgore'. Played by Kern Falconer. Watt.jpg|'Watt'. Played by Mark McDonnell. John-Macrae.jpg|'John MacRae'. Played by Johnny Austin. Alastair-Duffie.jpg|'Alastair Duffie'. Played by Mark Prendergast. Robena-Donaldson.jpg|'Robena Donaldson'. Played by Kim Allen. Warden-3.jpg|'Warden 3'. Played by Rhys Parry-Jones. Woman-S01E11.jpg|'Woman'. Played by Pauline Lynch. Burly-Man.jpg|'Burly Man'. Played by John Michael-Love. Lallybroch (Episode) Crenshaw.PNG|'Crenshaw' is a member of the Watch. Played by Francis Magee. Lennox.PNG|'Lennox' is a member of the Watch. He is later found dead in The Search. Played by Douglas Russell. Corporal-Dawson.jpg|'Corporal Dawson'. Played by Matthew Douglas. Collins.jpg|'Collins'. Played by Richard Cant. Duncan-S01E12.jpg|'Duncan'. Played by Paul Charlton. Mabel.jpg|'Mabel'. Played by Naomi Neilson. Robert-S01E12.jpg|'Robert'. Played by David Leith. British-soldier-S01E12.jpg|'British Soldier'. Played by Stephen Bisland. The Watch Crenshaw.PNG|'Crenshaw' is a member of the Watch. Played by Francis Magee. Lennox.PNG|'Lennox' is a member of the Watch. He is later found dead in The Search. Played Douglas Russell. The Search Seoirse-Ward.jpg|'Seoirse Ward'. Played by Martin Brody. Private-Richards.jpg|'Private Richards'. Played by Mark Jeary. Gypsy-1.jpg|'Gypsy 1'. Played by Steve Hay. Drunk-S01E14.jpg|'Drunk'. Played by Stuart Falconer. Kyrie-S01E14.jpg|'Kyrie'. Played by Sally Howitt. Juggler-S01E14.jpg|'Juggler'. Played by Eric Latimer. Puppeteer-S01E14.jpg|'Puppeteer'. Played by Symon MacIntyre. Puppeteer-2-S01E14.jpg|'Puppeteer 2'. Played by Kim Bergsagel. Sword-Dancer-S01E14.jpg|'Sword Dancer'. Played by Chris Findlay. Singer-S01E14.jpg|'Singer'. Played by Siobhan Miller. Wentworth Prison (Episode) Marley.jpg|'Marley' is Captain Randall's henchman at Wentworth Prison. Absalom.jpg|'Absalom'. Played by Gary Lind. Head-Jailer.jpg|'Head Jailer'. Played by Owen Oakeshott. Jailor-1.jpg|'Jailer 1'. Played by Simon Winkler. Jailor-2.jpg|'Jailer 2'. Played by Darren Jelley. Jailor-3.jpg|'Jailer 3'. Played by Sean-Joseph McKee. Prison Officer-S01E15.jpg|'Prison Officer'. Played by Nick Cornwall. Prisoner-1.jpg|'Prisoner 1'. Played by Ross Maxwell. Prisoner-2.jpg|'Prisoner 2'. Played by Mark Phoenix. Prisoner-3.jpg|'Prisoner 3'. Played by Michael Daviot. Redcoat Lieutenant-S01E15.jpg|'Redcoat Lieutenant'. Played by Will Alexander. Redcoat-1-S01E15.jpg|'Redcoat 1'. Played by Steve Giles. Redcoat-2-S01E15.jpg|'Redcoat 2'. Played by Joshua Mayes-Cooper. To Ransom A Man's Soul Brother-Paul.jpg|'Brother Paul'. Played by Sandy Grierson. Category:Minor TV Characters